


Prisoner

by natoth



Series: My B5 fanarts [11]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Narns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: На'Тот в центаврианской тюрьме.Это иллюстрация к фанфику "В плену".
Series: My B5 fanarts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В плену](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611799) by [natoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth). 




End file.
